poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing With The Big Boys
Playing With The Big Boys is a song from The Prince Of Egypt. Lyrics and Huy By the power of Ra... Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah... Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment... Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet... Anubis...Anukis... Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut... Heket...Mafdet... Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah... Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket... Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet... Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra... So you think you've got friends in high places With the power to put us on the run Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces You'll know what power is when we are done Son... You're playing with the big boys now Playing with the big boys now Ev'ry spell and gesture Tells you who's the best, you're Playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now Playing with the big boys now Stop this foolish mission Watch a true magician Give an exhibition how Pick up your silly twig, boy You're playing with the big boys now! Priests By the power of Ra Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket Anumbis, Anukis Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet... and Huy You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now By the might of Horus You will kneel before us Kneel to our splendorous power... You put up a front You put up a fight And just to show we feel no spite You can be our acolyte But first, boy, it's time to bow (Bow down!) Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy You're playing with the big boys now Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys now! Weekenders in Fantasmic: Masters, Space Pirates & Mr. Ross By the power of Ra... Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah... Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment... Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet... Anubis...Anukis... Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut... Heket...Mafdet... Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah... Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket... Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet... Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra... Ross So you think you've got friends in high places Piedmon With the power to put us on the run Foolscap Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces You'll know what power is when we are done Son... MetalSeadramon You're playing with the big boys now Machinedramon Playing with the big boys now Puppetmon Ev'ry spell and gesture Tells you who's the best, you're Playing with the big boys now Masters You're playing with the big boys now Playing with the big boys now Piedmon Stop this foolish mission Watch a true magician & Piedmon Give an exhibition how Puppetmon Pick up your silly twig, boy Masters You're playing with the big boys now! Nixels By the power of Ra Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket Anumbis, Anukis Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet... Masters, Space Pirates & Mr. Ross You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now By the might of Horus You will kneel before us Kneel to our splendorous power... Sheer You put up a front Ross You put up a fight Gavro And just to show we feel no spite Foolscap You can be our acolyte MetalSeadramon But first, fools, it's time to bow Machinedramon Bow down! Masters, Space Pirates & Mr. Ross Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy You're playing with the big boys now Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys now! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs